Pokemon Go: Luckey
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: Luckey is your average 21 year old girl just trying to get through college life. After a night out of some mild drinking and playing Pokemon Go, she gets mysteriously transferred into the Pokemon Go world. What awaits her? Why was she sent? R&R! TRIGGER WARNING: MODERATE ALCOHOL USE IN BEGINNING.
1. Chapter 1

_**TRIGGER WARNING & DISCLAIMER: MODERATE ALCOHOL USAGE. I DO NOT ENDORSE DRINKING AND DRIVING WHATSOEVER, THIS IS ONLY TO THICKEN THE PLOT OF THE STORY WHICH IS 100% FICTION! ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **_

Chapter 1: She's Lost

**Luckey's POV **

"Thank you so much for coming to Olive Garden! Have a wonderful night!" I said, smiling at my final table that just got up.

"You too! You were a wonderful waitress." My guest said, who was an older lady dressed in pink.

I smiled at her compliment. "Thank you so much." I said, as I walked over to the table to clear off the rest of the dishes. I didn't feel like waiting on the busser, so I just did it myself so I could go home faster. I was tired, and I haven't been sleeping well lately.

I picked up the remainder of the dishes off the table, and seen the lady had left me a $20 tip. I smiled at this kind gesture. A lot of people don't know what servers go through, so it was nice to get tips like this. I slipped the $20 bill in my apron pocket.

I dropped the dishes off in the dish pit, and went to grab a towel to wipe the table off with. I hurried to my section, because this was my ticket out of here. I couldn't wait.

I quickly wiped the table down, and went to the back to put the towel back in the sanitation bucket. I hurried over to the POS to print out my check out slip.

"Hey, Luckey!" I heard a familiar voice behind me shout. It was Britney, our bartender. She was pretty much the only friend I had made since I moved here to Cary, North Carolina. I was originally from Sumter, South Carolina. She joined me over at the POS.

I turned to look at her. "Yeah, Britney?" I said, as my slip printed out.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked, as she pulled her phone out.

I shrugged. "Nothing really." I said. I looked at my totals for the evening. I did a little happy dance when I saw I didn't owe the restaurant anything. I then looked over to Britney. "Why, what's up?" I asked.

"A couple of other people and I are going downtown tonight to grab some drinks and play Pokemon Go. Did you want to come?" Britney asked.

I thought about it for a moment. I was tired, but I couldn't pass up a good Pokemon Go session with some booze filled fun. I had just turned 21 not too long ago, so I was finally legal. I was an avid Pokemon fan, also.

"Sure, I'm down. Where did you want to go for drinks?" I asked, as I got my slips together to give to the manager.

Britney looked like she was thinking for a moment. "How about Louie's? It's right downtown and they have some awesome drink specials." She said.

I nodded. "I'm down. Are you off now?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you?" She asked.

"Sure am. Just gotta go give my slips to David and I'll be out." I said, as I picked up the pile of receipt paper.

"Okay," Britney said. "I'll wait for you outside so we can leave at the same time."

I started walking to David's office so I could give him my slips. "Heard!" I yelled behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and in the back to the office. The door was closed, so I knocked on the door.

_Tap tap tap._

David answered the door, while on the phone. He motioned for me to put the slips on his desk, so I obliged.

'Have a good night.' He mouthed to me.

"You too." I said, quietly so I didn't disturb his call. I speed walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Have a good night, Luckey!" Sydney, one of our hosts, said.

I waved behind me. "You too!"

I walked out the door and to my car, which was an old black 2001 Mustang convertible. A present from my mom when I moved out a few months ago. I moved to Cary because I planned on attending college here in the fall. However, I loved my Mustang, even though it could use some new paint and a new top.

Pulling out my keys, I used my fob to unlock the door. Opening the door, I plopped down into the seat, the Mustang Horse symbol right in my lap on the steering wheel.

I started it, and noticed Britney had pulled up next to me in her Volkswagen Jetta.

It was a fairly beautiful night, so I went ahead and put my top down. I rolled down my windows.

"Do you want me to just follow you?" I asked, as I worked on putting my music on.

"Yeah that's fine. Downtown isn't that far from here anyway, it's like 5 minutes up the road." She said.

I nodded. "Alright, go ahead." I said, as I put the car in drive.

Britney drove in front of me, and I followed right behind her. Having it clear, we turned out of Olive Garden's parking lot.

Enjoying feeling the wind around me, I took my straight, jet black hair out of my pony tail. I felt a sort of free feeling as I felt the wind blow my hair.

I continued to follow Britney, until I saw the signs for Downtown Cary pop up, showing that we weren't too far away.

I grabbed my phone, and opened Pokemon Go. The game launched, vibrating rapidly letting me know that some Pokemon had spawned. I looked up, seeing Louie's Sports Bar & Grill lumbering into view. Britney gave her right turn signal, and I turned mine on.

We turned into the parking lot, which wasn't too crowded, considering it was a Friday night. Britney and I both found parking spots next to each other.

I put my Mustang in park; rolling the windows up and putting the top back on. I looked down at my phone to see an Eevee, Vulpix, and a Gastly had spawned. I tapped the Gastly first, seeing how ghost types were my favorite typing. I even had a license plate frame on my car that said Ghost Type Master on it.

I threw a poke ball at it, and it wiggled a few times. I had caught it. I saw the stats on it. It was a decently sized Gastly, had a CP of 607, and it was a male. I wasn't far from getting a Haunter, I had to catch one more maybe two more Gastly.

I got out of the car, and joined Britney's side. The vibrating of bass rattled from the inside the bar. I looked at my phone, noticing there was a gym right next door that was Team Mystic.

"I'm taking out that gym!" Britney said. "When we sit on the far left of the bar, we'll be able to reach it while we drink." Unfortunately though, Britney was Team Valor. I was Team Instinct.

We walked into the loud bar, where _I Got You _by _Bebe Rexha _blared over the speaker.

We waited at the host stand together, until a short, brown haired girl with glasses greeted us. She smiled.

"Hi! Just two of you?" She asked, as she picked up two menus and some silverware.

"Yes." Britney and I both said in unison.

"Did you want to sit at the bar or did you want a table?" The host asked.

"A table is fine as long as we're in range of the Pokemon Gym. Preferably on the left side of the building." Britney said.

The host giggled. "Eversince Pokemon Go has come out, everyone always requests that. I think I have one more table available over there. Let me check." She looked in the computer, as she pushed her glasses up. She tapped on the screen. "I sure do," she said, as she picked up the silverware and menus. "You can follow me this way."

We followed her to the far left of the building. I felt on my pants to make sure I had my wallet in my pocket, which I did. The host sat us at the table in the far left corner.

"Y'all enjoy your night with us!" The host said, she sat the silverware and menus down. The drink menus were already on the table.

Britney and I sat down, as we started looking at the menu.

"Were you gonna eat too or just drink?" I asked, as I looked down at the drink menu. The Red Apple Sangria caught my eye, as did the Blue Hawaiian.

"I don't know yet." Britney said, as she looked at the menu.

"Hey there ladies, how are y'all doing tonight?" Our waitress greeted, as she put coasters on our table.

I looked up at her and smiled. "I'm good thank you, yourself?" I asked.

She pulled out her server book. "Not too bad, my name is Catherine and I'll be taking good care of you ladies tonight. May I recommend our Red Apple Sangria or a Sex on the Beach for you ladies tonight?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "I'll try the Red Apple Sangria." I said, as I pulled out my wallet to get my ID out.

"Okay." Catherine said, smiling that I took her drink recommendation. She turned her attention to Britney.

Britney skimmed over the menu. "I'll take the Frozen Mango Margarita." She said, as she presented her ID to the waitress. I handed her mine as well.

"Okay, awesome ladies." She said, as she confirmed our ages and wrote down our drink order. "Can I get y'all an appetizer, maybe some wings or loaded nachos to share?" She asked.

The wings sounded really good to me. "Wanna get some wings?" I asked Britney.

"Sure." She said.

"We'll take a bone-in buffalo 10 piece." I said.

Catherine took down our order. "Okay ladies, I'll go ahead and put that in for you."

Britney and I handed her our menus, as she walked off.

Britney and I pulled out our phones. I launched Pokemon Go, and saw she did the same.

The screen loaded, showing we were right in range of the gym, that was now Instinct.

"Yes! It's an instinct gym now!" I said to Britney, teasing a little.

I tapped the assign button, so I could put one of my Pokemon in the gym. I decided to pick Misdreavus, which had a decent CP of 1278.

"Not for long!" Britney teased, jokingly. She swept her blonde ponytail to the side as her blue eyes concentrated on the screen.

Catherine returned to the table with our drinks. My sangria looked amazing. It was bigger than what I expected it to be.

"Here you ladies go." She said, as she put down Britney's margarita that looked amazing. "Your wings will be out shortly."

I sipped on my sangria. It was really good. The sweet taste of juicy red apples and Moscato wine hit my tongue. "Thank you!" I said to her, as she walked away.

I looked down at my game to see if anymore Pokemon had spawned, but nothing yet.

Britney sipped on her margarita, while tapping aggressively on her phone. She was trying to take over the gym. I giggled a bit watching her put her might into all those taps.

Just then, Catherine appeared with our wings. "Can I get you ladies anything else?" She asked, as she sat the wing basket down.

I looked at my sangria, and realized I had already drank half of it. "Can I have another sangria and a shot of Patron?" I asked, deciding I was gonna let loose a little.

"Make that two shots." Britney said.

"Alright." Catherine said. "Two shots of patron and another red apple Sangria. I'll be right back." She said, walking away.

I turned my attention back to my phone, as I reached for a chicken wing. I tapped on the gym stop, and spinned it; revealing 2 pokeballs, a great ball, and a pinap berry.

I nibbled on the wing, as I watched the gym now turn Red. I smirked. "Finally got the gym, huh?" I said, teasing Britney.

"You bet your sweet ass I did!" Britney exclaimed. I could tell she was getting tipsy off her margarita. I tapped on the gym, to see she had put a Flareon in there.

Catherine then showed up with my sangria refill, and our two shots of patron. "Here we are ladies. Did we need any lime or salt?" She asked.

"No, I ain't no bitch." Britney said. I gave her a shocked look.

I looked up at Catherine. "No, thank you. Just the check when you get a chance." I said. I turned my attention to Britney. "I'm sorry about my friend. She's an obvious lightweight."

Britney laughed. "I might be a lightweight, but at least I'm not on Team Instinct." She giggled.

"Okay ladies. One ticket or separate?" Catherine asked.

"I got it." Britney said, as she handed Catherine her credit card.

I laughed. I never took these things to heart. Team Instinct was a bit of the underdog group anyway. I really only chose it to be different honestly, because everyone kept trying to pull me in the Valor and Mystic direction.

"Well, I will say; At least you aren't on Mystic." Britney said, as she picked up her shot. "To amazing pokemon go adventures?" She said, holding her shot glass up.

I sighed, as I picked up my shot, which had a bit more in it than Britney's. "To amazing pokemon go adventures." I said. We tapped our glasses together, and choked down the shot.

I felt the bitterness and the burn of the alcohol on my throat. I quickly sat the glass down, and took a drink of my red apple sangria as a chaser. My stomach was starting to hurt from all the alcohol.

Catherine bought back Britney's card and a copy of the bill so she could sign and tip.

"I got your tip." I said, as I reached in my pocket and grabbed the $20 tip I had received earlier and gave it to Catherine.

Britney signed her copy and gave it to the waitress. "Thank you ladies so much! Have a wonderful night!" She said as she walked away.

I checked my phone for the time. I was shocked to see it was almost midnight.

"Do you want anymore of these wings?" Britney asked.

The thought of wings made my stomach churn. "They're all you, girl. I'm gonna go ahead and hit the road. I have to work in the morning. See you tomorrow?" I asked, as I grabbed my keys.

"Are you good to drive?" Britney asked, looking concerned. "Yeah I do work tomorrow morning."

I was a little tipsy, but I wasn't out of my mind. So I figured I'd be good to drive home. I lived maybe 10 minutes away.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. "See you tomorrow! Text me so I know you got home safe."

Britney gave a thumbs up. "Heard!" She yelled.

I got up and grabbed my phone and keys. I walked to the entrance of the restaurant and went out the door. I stopped right outside trying to remember where I had parked.

I looked over to the left, and saw my familiar Mustang. Making a run for it, I took my fob in hand and unlocked the door. The alcohol was starting to hit me harder, so I wanted to hurry up and get home.

I opened my car door, got inside, and quickly started it. I didn't care about my top being down, I just wanted to get home before the alcohol hit harder. I reversed out of my parking spot and headed out.

I put my apartment address in my phone, because I still couldn't remember fully on where I lived by heart yet.

I turned on my music. _Somethin' Bad _by _Miranda Lambert & Carrie Underwood_ began playing. I decided to sing along so I could stay alert.

_"Pulled up to the church, but I got so nervous, had to back it on up; couldn't make it to the service. Grabbed all my cash underneath my mattress; Got a real good feeling somethin' bad's about to happen." _I sang.

I focused on the road ahead of me, noticing that I was going into an area where it was very dark. I looked over at my GPS, I didn't remember this part of town nor did I recognize it.

_'Got a real good feeling somethin' bad about to happen..' _Carrie Underwood howled over my stereo.

**"Rerouting.." **My GPS said.

"Huh?" I said, confused. I looked forward and noticed it was now pitch black. I could barely see 20 feet in front of me. I turned on my brights, not even that helped. However, I tried my best to keep my eyes peeled and paid close attention.

Suddenly, something jumped in front of my car. "OH SHIT!" I screamed. But by the time I slammed on my brakes, it was too late. I had hit whatever it was.

I pulled over to the side of the road and put my hazards on.

I got out of the car, and surveyed my surroundings. It looked to be woods on both sides.

I checked the front end of my car, and it appeared to be fine, maybe a small dent. "I probably hit a deer." I grumbled to myself, as I used my phone's camera flash as a flashlight.

I walked behind my car, and I saw what I had hit. However, I was taken aback when I saw what it was.

It appeared to be some sort of sea creature. It had a tail that resembled a mermaid, and it was blue like the sea. "Eeeeee." It let out in pain.

My blood ran cold when I realized what it was I had just hit. It was a Vaporeon.

I backed into my car. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled in shock. I was dumbstruck on what I should do. Vaporeons don't exist in my world…. Do they?!

"Eeeeee." The Vaporeon cried out in pain.

I tiptoed closer to it. "H-Hello?" I said to it. I got closer to it. I crouched down on my knees, and pat it's head. It's skin reminded me of a dolphin. Smooth, hairless, and had a natural wet feeling.

"Eeeeee." It groaned in pain. I realized I had to do something fast or this poor thing was gonna suffer in pain.

I looked at it's neck, and realized there was something black hanging around it. It was a… collar? I looked at it's tag.

I felt all blood and feeling drain from my face and body as soon as I saw the name on it's tag.

_Property of Blanche _

_Leader of Team Mystic. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys for your continued support! I must add this is my first ever Pokemon Fic, so please go easy on me lol. I'm sorry if anyone is a little OOC, I'm trying my best to keep this story as canon as possible. Oh, and Blanche is female in my story for some clarification. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :) **_

**Chapter 2: Black Out**

**Luckey's POV **

I stared down at the collar, distraught. My eyesight and brain started going in and out from the alcohol that was now beginning to impair me. I tried my best to remain calm and think straight. I needed some water or even a coffee.

"Eeeeeeee." The Vaporeon continued crying.

I snapped out of my alcohol induced daze and realized I had to do something. I had to find Blanche, but where was I gonna find her? Also, what in the world is she gonna think of me when she finds out I almost killed her Vaporeon? Then again, I didn't do it on purpose.

I realized at this moment that I needed to get this pokemon out of the road, so I went to my car and went into my trunk.

Sifting through all the junk I had, I looked for something I could wrap the Eevee evolution in that was comfortable. I came across a fuzzy pink blanket that I had been meaning to bring into my apartment, but now I was happy I never did.

I took the blanket, and laid it on the hard gravel.

"Alright buddy, I got you." I said to the Vaporeon, as I picked it up gently and placed it onto the blanket. Surprisingly, it wasn't that heavy which surprised me. I always imagined these pokemon being bigger.

I used my chin and chest to hold my phone flashlight in place, as I swaddled the Vaporeon in the blanket. It looked at me, it's eyes full of wonder.

I took my phone, and laid it on the road. I gently picked up the Vaporeon and placed it onto my driver seat. I pressed the button that put my convertible top back, so I could make it easier to set the Eevee evolution in my back seat.

When the roof was all the way back; I gently lifted the pokemon and set it down gently in my back seat.

I went over behind my car; picked up my phone, and sat in the driver's seat. I put my windows down; put the car in drive, and got back onto the road. I kept my hazards on, hoping maybe I could draw some attention to myself so I could get help for this poor Vaporeon as fast as possible.

Then, it dawned on me. I'm in the Pokemon world, right? There should be Pokemon Centers.. right? But if I was in the Go world, then there's no such thing. You get revives and potions.. Ugh, this was gonna be harder than I thought.

I continued to drive slowly. I was going 25 mph. I turned my brights on, and saw a sign in the distance.

The closer I got to the sign, the clearer it became.

_Viridian Forest. _

Okay, at least I knew where I was.

"Eeeeee." The Vaporeon wailed.

I sighed. "I know, buddy. I'm gonna get you back to Blanche as soon as I can. I promise." I said behind me. I was beginning to feel determined. I was this pokemon's only hope right now.

Suddenly, I saw a source of light through the treeline. It looked to be lights in windows.. a cabin?

Excitement struck me. I was sure I had found Blanche now. I saw a dirt road veer off into the road. I was sure this dirt road led to the cabin.

I turned onto the dirt road and drove slowly. Crickets chirped around me; I also heard other wildlife noises that I couldn't quite make out.

"Eeeeee." The Vaporeon cried in my backseat.

I sighed. "I know buddy, hang on just a moment longer." I said.

I stepped on the gas a bit more, so I could get to this mysterious cabin. The engine whirred in front of me, feeding into my throttle response. I will admit; it was creepy around these parts. Then again, I didn't see any other options.

I finally came to a clearing, with the cabin just a little further ahead.

Excitement and anxiety gripped me, as I got closer to the cabin. I kept driving. Inch by inch. Foot by foot, the closer I got.

As soon as I was right outside of the cabin, I jerked my car into park, and hurriedly jumped out of my car. I leaned my driver seat forward, so I could get the Eevee evolution out of my backseat.

"Eeeee." The Vaporeon wailed. I responded by clutching it tight.

I shut my car door, as I ran with the Vaporeon in my arms up the steps. The lights were all on; indicating someone had to be awake.

I knocked on the door with my foot, for my hands were full with the Vaporeon in my arms.

I heard approaching footsteps to the door, and a man who appeared to be in his 30s answered the door. He was wearing a short sleeved lab coat, and he had brown hair with gray highlights. I recognized him as Professor Willow from the game.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked, peering out the door.

I gulped in nervousness. "S-sir, there's been an a-accident." I said, the alcohol beginning to take over my speech.

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh? What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "I-I was driving on the main road, and this V-vaporeon jumped in front of my car. I couldn't stop, and I ran it over. I'm so s-sorry!" I cried.

Professor Willow opened the door all the way, noticing my distress and now understanding what had happened. "Come on in!" He exclaimed. "BLANCHE!" He yelled. "VAPOREON HAS BEEN FOUND!"

I stepped inside, the main entrance coming into a living room.

"Here, I'll take Vaporeon." Professor Willow said, as he gently took the Eevee evolution from me.

I was starting to feel light headed. _"See! I told you someone would find her!" _I heard a female voice say from an unknown area.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Two girls appeared. One with white hair wearing a blue turtle neck and sweat pants. She wore glasses, and her eyes appeared to be bloodshot as if she were crying. The other girl was wearing a red tank top with Moltres on it, and tight leggings, with short black hair. I knew who they were instantly.

"Oh no…" The red clad girl said, realizing what had happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" Blanche exclaimed, rushing over to the Eevee evolution clutched in Professor Willow's hands.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. My body started to grow heavy. "I didn't see her.. I was dri-" Everything starting growing dark, as I slipped into a black hole.

I had lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your support on this fic! I was honestly scared that this fandom had died, but I'm so glad to see it hasn't! I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I had a tad bit of writer's block. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Chapter 4 will be up soon! **

**Chapter 3: Luckey Awakens**

**Luckey's POV **

_**"Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzzz." **_

I slowly opened my eyes, as I listened to the familiar sound of my phone vibrating. The strong smell of coffee hit my nostrils. A cup sounded so good right now. I reached over for my phone.

I had missed a call from my boss. Lovely, that probably meant I was terminated, but whatever. It was 10:30am, and I was supposed to be in at 9 am this morning.

I examined my surroundings. It appeared I was in someone's living room. My car keys and phone laid peacefully on the coffee table next to me, and there was a fire place right in front of me. There was also black rug in front of it, that had Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos on it. I looked down at myself, to see I was still wearing my Olive Garden uniform.

I came to the blatant realization that last night wasn't an alcohol induced hallucination. Everything came rushing back to me.

Something had caught the corner of my eye, and I saw it were two pokemon. One was yellow in color, with huge beady eyes and had a spikey neck. The other was orange in color, with a cream colored chest and a tail in the shape of a flame. It's eyes were just as big as the yellow pokemon, and they both had huge ears. I recognized them as Jolteon and Flareon.

The Jolteon walked over to me, and stared at me. I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing, so I put my left hand out. The Jolteon then placed it's head right in my palm.

I giggled. "Well hi to you too." I said to it, as I began petting it's head.

The Flareon started approaching me as well. I smiled at it. "No worries, I have two hands." I said, as I giggled.

They both were soft to the touch, except the Jolteon had more of a spikier feel to it. I giggled as I pet them both. They were so friendly.

I looked up, and noticed a girl and a guy were standing in the entryway of the kitchen, I guessed. The girl had short black hair, and tanned skin. She was wearing the familiar tank top with Moltres on it and tight leggings that I had remembered her wearing from last night. The guy, had spiked blonde hair and was wearing a sleeveless hoodie with Zapdos on it, and loose black sweatpants. They were looking at each other, smiling. I recognized who they were immediately. I could barely believe my eyes.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, as she noticed I was looking over at them. "Sorry if we startled you." She said, smiling.

I stopped petting the Eeveelutions, as I looked over towards her. "Oh, it's fine. Are these your Pokemon?" I asked the two leaders. I already knew they were, but I didn't want to make it so obvious. Plus, this was a way for me to make small talk without being awkward.

"Yes, the Flareon is mine. My name is Candela, by the way." The short haired girl said.

"And I'm Spark," the spiked blonde said. "The Jolteon is mine. She's a bit of a goofball, but I love her. She loves meeting new people." Spark smiled.

"I'm Luckey, and I love your Eeveelutions. They're beautiful!" I exclaimed, as I pet their heads once more.

"Thank you! Do you have any Pokemon of your own?" Candela asked, as she approached me.

I shook my head. "Unfortunately no, I just moved here to the area." I lied. I couldn't tell them I was from another world, could I?

"Wow, so you're new new." Spark said. "I knew I hadn't seen you around here before."

That's when it hit me. I hadn't seen Blanche all morning, and on top of that, was her Vaporeon okay? I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to seem weird.

Candela sat down on the sofa next to me. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" She asked.

I felt relieved when I heard this question, for I could now unawkwardly ask about Blanche and her Vaporeon. "I do," I said. "I remember hitting a Vaporeon and bringing it here. I remember talking to some guy with gray hair in a lab coat, then I saw the owner of the Vaporeon and after that, I remember nothing."

Candela nodded. "Yeah, you fainted on the kitchen floor. We didn't know if you were gonna be okay or not, so we let you stay the night because you seemed to be in bad shape." She explained.

"Well, thank you." I said, appreciative. "How is the Vaporeon?" I asked.

"She's doing good, actually. All she had was a fractured spine, nothing too serious." Spark said. "Blanche, however.. good luck dealing with her later." Spark winced at the thought.

My heart sank when I heard this. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to hit her. She jumped in front of my car, I didn't see her until it was too late to stop." I explained.

Candela nodded understandably. "Oh yeah. I don't think you meant to hit her on purpose, but Blanche is a bit of a hard ass as it is. I was trying to explain that to her last night, plus you seemed genuinely sorry before you fainted." She gave me a small smile. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, she'll get over it once she realizes it was an accident." Candela said, patting my shoulder.

I allowed a small smile. If this was gonna be my new home, I had to make the best out of it.

"So are you going to become a Pokemon trainer?" Spark asked.

I gulped at the thought of it. It was crazy to hear someone ask me that seriously. "Yes. But I don't know what steps I need to take to get in the process." I said.

"Oh, that's easy!" Candela said. "You just enroll with Professor Willow, and then you get your starter. Then at level 5, you choose a team." She said. "I'm Team Valor's leader."

"I'm Team Instinct's leader." Spark said. "Blanche is Team Mystic's leader."

I nodded. "That's awesome." I smiled. "It's going to be hard to choose, you all are so nice." I said. Candela got up, and went into the kitchen for something.

I picked up my phone, and began looking through it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; I had a missed call from my boss, and a text from Britney saying she made it home safe from the previous night.

"Did you want some coffee, Luckey?" Candela poked her head around the corner, asking.

"That sounds amazing, thank you." I obliged.

Spark came over and sat down next to me. I had to admit, he was taller than I thought he'd be. "So where are you from?" He asked.

I gulped when he asked that. "I'm from uh- uh- Lavender Town.." I lied. It was the first place from the Pokemon game that popped in my head, plus the Ghost typing was my favorite typing out of all Pokemon.

Spark smiled and nodded. "Ah! That makes sense! I saw your license plate frame on your car. Is that your Mustang out there?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it is." I said.

"Wow. That's awesome." Spark said. "You know, I hope Blanche forgives you soon. You seem pretty cool."

"Thanks, Spark. You too. Where is Blanche, anyway?" I asked; I was genuinely curious. I hadn't seen her at all.

Candela then rounded the corner with a white mug that had the Valor symbol on it. "Here's your coffee," she said, handing me the mug.

I carefully took it from her, and I put the cup up to my lips taking a small sip. "Thank you so much, it's really good." I said.

"No problem. Blanche is probably at Professor Willow's lab; She's crazy about her research." Candela said. "If you want, we can get you enrolled today to start your Pokemon journey. Would you be up for that?" She asked.

My eyes widened in excitement. I didn't really know what to expect, but I was ready for it. "Would I ever!" I said. The coffee was beginning to perk me up. "Thanks again for the coffee, I'm feeling better."

"No sweat. Did you want to take a shower before we left?" Candela asked. "You can use mine or Blanche's bathroom if you'd like. I'm sure she won't care." She said, smiling.

After last night's shenanigans, I couldn't turn down that offer. Plus, I wanted to get out of these work clothes. I had some clothes in my car I could change into. "I'd be more comfortable using your bathroom, honestly, Candela." I said.

"That's totally fine," She said. "Take as long as you need." She smiled.

I bowed my head. "Thank you." I said. I got up, and grabbed my car keys so I could go outside and grab my clothes out of my car.

I went through the kitchen, and to the front door. I opened it, to reveal a beautiful sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was a decent temperature. Not too warm, not too cool. A perfect day for catching Pokemon.

Walking down the steps to my car, I used my fob to unlock it.

_Beep beep. _

I went to the back of my car, and opened my trunk. I grabbed my gym bag that I kept my spare clothes in. I don't know what it is, but I always carry a spare change of clothes with me.

I closed my trunk, and my eyes landed on my license plate. I gulped when I saw it said it was a Lavender Town plate, along with the ghost type master frame around it.

Shocked, I walked away from it and ran up the steps to the front door. I opened it, and walked back inside. I went through the kitchen, and into the living room. Spark and Candela were sitting together on the sofa.

"Hey Candela, where's your bathroom?" I asked, clutching my gym bag.

She raised her head up to look at me. "First door on the right." She said, and smiled. "Oh, and towels are under the sink."

I smiled back. "Thank you." I said. I reached down on the coffee table and grabbed my phone; Then I walked straight ahead into the hall, and located the first door on the right.

I opened the door, to unveil a full Team Valor themed bathroom. The shower curtain and bath rug had a huge Moltres on it, and the walls were painted red.

I shut the door behind me, and I reached into the shower to turn the water on. The water began running, and I went ahead and started getting undressed.

Now that I was fully unclothed, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water take me over. It felt so good to shower.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know what this journey held for me, but I knew I had to make the best out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you again for your continued support! This fic would not be possible without your amazing views! **_

**Chapter 4: A Gastly Discovery **

**Luckey's POV **

I reached down for the shower tap; turning off the water. I squeezed the excess water out of my long black hair; and stepped onto the Moltres bath rug.

I reached under the sink, and grabbed the first towel I laid my hands on. It was an all red towel.

I dried my body off well, and used the towel to wrap up my hair. I walked over to the sink where I had laid my bag.

Reaching into my gym bag; I pulled out the change of clothes. They consisted of a black tank top, and black leggings with purple stripes going up the side. First, I grabbed my deodorant, and applied it under my armpits. Then, I grabbed my sports bra and slipped it on.

I quickly got dressed, then unwrapped my long black hair out of the towel. I didn't feel like dealing with it, so I finger combed it really good and threw it up in a messy bun.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My green eyes stared back at mine. I didn't know what to expect for today. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest.

I took a deep breath. "You're going to do great today." I said to myself, as I looked at my reflection in the half fogged mirror.

Bending over; I picked up my Olive Garden uniform, which consisted of a black collared shirt and black slacks, and shoved it into the gym bag. I picked up my shoes and socks. I decided I would leave my gym bag in Candela's bathroom. I didn't think she would mind.

I unlocked the door, and opened it. I looked down to see something spikey. It was Spark's Jolteon. She looked up at me, curious. I smiled at her.

"Excuse me." I said, as I stepped over her. I walked down the hall into the living area; where I saw Candela and Spark on their phones. They looked up when they saw me.

"Wow, you're alive. I thought I took long showers." Spark said, giggling a little.

Candela looked over at him. "She only took 15 minutes." She said, rolling her eyes playfully. "For you, that'd be a world record."

I giggled a little at her joke. "I just have to put my shoes on, and I'll be ready." I said to them, as I sat on the recliner next to the fire place.

"Sounds good to me." Candela said, as she continued looking at her phone.

I put my shoes on the ground, and picked up my socks. I slipped them on my feet quickly, and then I slipped my black shoes on. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said, as I stood up from the recliner. Spark and Candela stood up as well.

"Alright, let's go." Spark said, stretching a bit. I slipped my phone in my pocket, and followed Spark and Candela out of the front door. I was surprised to see the once sunny sky was now overcast, but it didn't look like it was going to rain.

"The lab is right back here." Candela said, as we rounded the side of the cabin. I looked ahead and there was another building just a little bit larger than the cabin itself. I must have been too distraught last night to notice it, because I didn't remember seeing it.

I trailed behind Candela and Spark. I felt like a lost puppy, or like a new person that just started at their new job. It was weird, because I didn't really know what to expect. Also, the possibility of running into Blanche kind of put me on edge, because I didn't know how she'd react once she saw me. I was the girl who hit probably one of her most loved Pokemon.

My heart began pounding once we were outside of the door. Spark opened it, and held the door open for Candela and I. My anxiety skyrocketed once I walked into the doorway.

I looked around, and surprisingly, it didn't look like anything I expected it to. It looked like an open veterinarian's office. I looked at the walls, and there were various pictures of different pokemon. I saw one of Eevee happily posing out in the forest, and I saw one of a Squirtle playing in water. They bought a smile to my face.

"This way, Luckey." Candela said, motioning for me to walk with her.

I followed Candela down a hall of sorts. I looked to my right, and there was a room with a see through glass wall. I looked inside, and there was Blanche with a lab coat on. Her white blonde hair pulled into a bun, and she had glasses on. The Pokemon she was examining then caught my eyes. It had a gaseous purple body, big angry eyes, and a round face. As soon as I recognized what it was, I gasped.

"Oh my gosh, a Gastly!" I exclaimed, stopping dead in my tracks.

The Gastly looked pretty angry, and I don't mean how it normally looks. It almost looked like it was snarling. Blanche, I could tell was getting pretty annoyed herself. The Gastly did one of it's quick attacks at Blanche, I recognized it to be Astonish. Luckily, it missed her.

I noticed Spark was standing right next to me. "Why is it so angry?" I asked. I was kind of concerned. The Gastly then noticed me, and it's snarling expression went away. It looked at me like it needed help.

"Blanche catches wild Pokemon for starters. When she does; She researches them, and takes them in to be broken in a way, that way they're not so wild and out of control when their beginning trainer gets them. That Gastly is one of the wildest ones I've seen so far." Spark said, as he gulped.

I looked back at the Gastly, and it looked very distressed. It looked back at me, still looking like it needed help.

Spark put a relaxing hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, she won't hurt him." He reassured me. "Come on, let's get you to Professor Willow." He said.

I walked away, my eyes still on the Gastly. I sighed. I felt bad for the poor thing. I wanted to help it, but didn't know how.

I took a deep breath, and followed Spark into what looked like an office. I then noticed the familiar brown hair with gray highlights and lab coat I had been met with last night.

"Professor Willow, we bought you a new trainer." Candela said. "This is Luckey." She said.

I waved nervously. "Hi." I said. I didn't know if he remembered me from last night.

"Oh! You're the girl from last night that rescued Blanche's Vaporeon! Welcome." He said. "No worries, Vaporeon is doing just fine."

I smiled nervously. "That's a relief." I said.

"Well Luckey, welcome to the world of Pokemon. We are excited to have you start your journey. Let's go ahead and start creating your profile. Do you have your phone?" Professor Willow said, as he walked into a room separate from the office itself.

"Yes I do." I said, as I pulled out my cell phone. He then came back with a backpack.

"Do you have the Go app installed?" He then asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "You mean the Pokemon Go app?" I asked.

"Yes. That will be used for your profile and also your Pokedex. It also tells you when certain Pokemon are nearby." He said.

_Wow. _I thought. _This is different._

I opened my Pokemon Go app, to discover that my previous account had been wiped completely. I was shocked, but I tried to hide that I was.

I keyed my name in the Name box. _Luckey Ebanee._

I then keyed in my birthday in the birthday slot. _October 30th, 1995._

I then hit 'Create Account.'

"Okay, I did it." I said.

Professor Willow smiled. "Excellent. Are you ready to pick a starter?"

I thought for a moment. Honestly, I didn't know which one I wanted to choose. "Could I have a little more time to decide on the starter?" I asked.

_"I NEED ANTIDOTE! I NEED ANTIDOTE!"_ I heard someone scream as they ran in. I recognized it to be Blanche, who ran into the separate room from the office. Professor Willow got up to go check on her, I guessed.

"Blanche?! Are you okay?" Candela asked, as she ran into the other room's doorway.

"That Gastly got me with it's sludge bomb attack." Blanche explained, as she walked out, spraying some sort of spray on her face. I guessed it was the antidote they gave to poisoned Pokemon. It must have worked on humans too. That's when I remembered Gastly was also a poison type Pokemon.

Blanche then noticed me, as she put the spray down. "Oh, you're the girl from last night. Thank you for saving my Vaporeon." She said, a little blankly.

"No problem." I said.

Blanche then walked out of the office. Professor Willow looked in her direction, then back at me. He had an odd look on his face.

"Something wrong, professor?" I finally asked.

Professor Willow then looked at me. "Oh, it's nothing, Luckey. Sorry about that." He said. "Anyway, this is your starter bag. You get ten pokeballs, ten razzberries, three incenses, and three revives. Everything else can be found at Pokestops. They're these blue towers that will appear on your phone." Professor Willow said, as he handed me the backpack. "Also, yes you can wait a little to choose your starter Pokemon, if you wish. I know it can be a hard choice." He said.

I smiled. "Awesome. Thank you, Professor Willow!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed my bag, and threw it over my shoulder.

I walked out of the office, and was met with the glass wall on my left this time. I looked inside, but Blanche and the Gastly were nowhere to be seen. I also didn't see Candela or Spark anywhere.

I sighed in a little disappointment, because I was hoping to see that Gastly again. I walked down the hall into the waiting area, and out the front door. I was met with the fresh air of the outdoors. It was now partly cloudy. I could see little bits of blue sky peaking through the clouds. I decided to walk around a bit.

I walked behind the lab, and noticed there was a fenced in area. I saw Pokemon of all sorts playing in the area. I saw an Eevee, Vulpix, Oddish, Caterpie, Squirtle, and a Weedle. They were all so cute. I then looked over in the corner, and my eyes widened when I saw him. It was the Gastly from earlier.

I ran over to the corner Gastly was in.

"Hey, buddy!" I said to it, as I approached the corner of the fence.

The Gastly then looked at me, and turned his head as if he had an attitude.

I sighed. "What's the matter, buddy? Don't you remember me from inside the lab?" I mentioned.

This caught the Gastly's attention, then he looked over at me. He appeared to be bothered a bit, as he looked out into the distance. "Gastly." He said.

I sighed once more. "I know how you feel, I miss my home too." I said, resting on the fence.

I then remembered I had berries in my bag. "Hey, would a berry help?" I offered to the Gastly. I took my backpack off my back, and opened the zipper. I pulled out a big, ripe razzberry.

The Gastly seemed kind of hesitant, but it appeared to want the berry.

I put the berry in my hand, and coaxed the Gastly over to me. He slowly started coming toward me.

"That's it, buddy. Just a little further.." I said, as he was now close enough to touch.

"Boop!" I said, as I poked the center of his face where his nose would be. It felt strange, he felt solid, but insubstantial and boneless. As if he'd melt away any second.

The Gastly was a little taken aback by this. I laughed. I threw him the berry, and he caught it mid air.

He ate the berry, and then he came over to me.

"Heh heh. I guess you needed that." I giggled. I smiled at the Gastly, and he smiled at me with his normal, mean eyes.

I looked over at the other Pokemon, playing and having a good time. I then looked behind me, and there were other trainers playing around with one another. I had an idea.

"Tell you what," I said, looking at the Gastly. "I'm going to make a lot of new friends today, and you should too." I motioned at the other Pokemon.

The Gastly turned around to look over at the other Pokemon playing, and then back at me. "Gastly." He said, and motioned out into the woods.

I sighed. This poor Gastly wanted to be free, but I had to at least try. "I know buddy, but we're stuck here, so we may as well make the best of it." I reached into my bag. "Here, have another berry." I said, throwing it to him.

The Gastly caught it in midair and ate it. I then had an idea.

"I'll tell you what," I said to the Gastly. "if you can at least make one new friend today; you can have all the berries you want." I said, smiling.

The Gastly looked like it was thinking for a moment. "Gastly!" It finally said. The Gastly then gave me his normal mean eyed smile.

I smiled. "I guess that means a yes." I said to it.

I looked back at the other trainers in the opening of the forest. "I have to go now." I said to the Gastly. I turned around to the treeline and began running.

"REMEMBER MY PROMISE!" I turned back around, and yelled at the Gastly.

The Gastly floated there, it's gaseous purple body almost glowing amidst the party overcast sky. It stared at me sadly, as if it didn't want to see me go. I honestly didn't want to leave it, but I didn't have a choice.

I turned back around. I threw my backpack on my back and began running to the treeline where I saw the other trainers. Just like the Gastly, I had to make the best out of my situation right now. I didnt know what to expect for today, but here's hoping it's a good one.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow. Pardon me for saying this, but I'm amazed at how many bullies there are in this fanbase. Out of all of the fandoms I've wrote works for, this has been the one with the most flamers I've noticed.. However. That being said, thank you to those who have given me positive feedback. I'm glad the positivity has outweighed the negativity, which is what keeps me going. Sorry for the long A/N. **_

**Chapter 5: Luckey's Starter **

I ran up the hill to the treeline; where I noticed other trainers gathering. I was curious to see what they were doing. I clutched my backpack, which was kind of big for my small body. For 21 years old, I was only 4' 10. I could easily pass for 12 years old without makeup on.

As I got closer to the treeline; I noticed one of the trainer girls eyeing me. Her blue eyes contrasted well with her auburn hair and tanned skin. She wore a cropped red hoodie with shorts, and a red cap that had Moltres on it. I knew she had to be a Valor member.

"Hey!" She called out to me. "Let's battle!" She barked.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I was maybe 10 feet away from her. I was a bit taken aback by this. "Uh.. sorry?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look. "Um, a Pokemon battle?" She said, eyeing me like I was some kind of moron. I can't blame her really though.

I gave a nervous smile; remembering that I didn't have my starter yet. "Oh- um I'm sorry, I don't have any Pokemon yet. I literally just started." I said.

This caused the girl to laugh. "Damn, what a shame.. It's okay though; you couldn't touch me even if you tried." She sneered.

Her attitude made me get a little annoyed. "Here, how about this. Let me catch a Pokemon first. When I do, I'll battle you." I barked back. Typical Valor aggressiveness.

The girl smirked. "Deal. Let me know when you do." She said, as she turned her back on me with a bit of an attitude.

I was disgusted with her attitude, and this also caused me to feel a little competitive. I looked behind me, and looked back at the fenced in area. I thought about the Gastly. I could probably take down this girl easily with him; Considering what he did to Blanche.

I ran down the hill as fast as I could. I wasn't banking I could get this Gastly to follow me, but I could probably bribe it with berries. It was worth a try.

I finally got to the fenced in area, and found the Gastly still in the corner.

"Hey buddy!" I greeted it.

The Gastly then saw me, and came over to me. "Gastly!" It said, sounding like it was kind of excited.

I looked back behind me at the treeline, and saw the girl standing there with her back turned. I turned back to the Gastly.

"Hey, will you come with me?" I asked it. "I know I'm asking you a favor, but how would you like to battle with me?"

The Gastly gave it's big, mean smile. It did a sort of spin in the air. "Gastly!" He said, in excitement.

I giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on." I said to him.

I started making my way up the hill, the Gastly by my side. He seemed pretty happy to be out of that fenced in area. It was weird though. If he wanted to leave so bad, couldn't he have just floated away? I don't quite understand. I just now thought about it.

Shrugging it off; I continued up the hill with the Gastly.

As soon I was right behind the auburn girl, "I'm back." I barked.

"That was fast." She whirled around, to see the Gastly and I standing side by side. She smirked once she saw it was me.

"Damn.. that's the best thing you could catch? You're just as good as dead.. just like your Pokemon." She laughed nastily at her own joke.

I cut my eyes. I had about had it with this girl's bitchy behavior. "Alright then, let's go!"

The girl took a Pokeball out of her bag, which was sitting on the ground. She did a stance, and threw her Pokeball. "GO BULBASAUR!" She yelled.

A Bulbasaur then materialized right in front of me. "Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur!" It said.

I looked over at Gastly, and nodded my head. "GO GASTLY!" I yelled.

Gastly then floated in front me. "Gastly!" His facial expression changed to the snarling look he gave to Blanche earlier. This must have been the Mean Look attack.

"Bulbasaur! Vine whip, NOW!" The girl demanded. The Bulbasaur responded with the familiar Vines coming out of it's bulb.

The Gastly dodged Bulbasaur's attack on its own. "GASTLY, USE YOUR ASTONISH ATTACK!" I yelled at him.

The Gastly let out it's Astonish attack, causing the Bulbasaur to flinch. The girl now looked nervous.

"Bulbasaur, tackle now!" The girl barked at her Bulbasaur.

The Bulbasaur tried to tackle Gastly, but it wasn't very effective. The girl gasped in disbelief.

"Gastly, Sludge Bomb attack, NOW!" I yelled at the Gastly.

The Gastly responded by generating it's sludge bomb, and it directly hit the Bulbasaur right in the face. The Bulbasaur then began to turn a purple color, causing it to faint. I watched as the pokemon toppled over.

"Bulbasaur!" The girl yelled, shattered in disbelief. She held up her Pokeball. "Bulbasaur return!" She said, the Bulbasaur going back into it's Pokeball.

I looked up at the Gastly, smiling. "Looks like I owe you another berry." I said to it.

The Gastly responded by doing a spin in the air, and then joined my side. I took my backpack off my of my shoulder. I opened it up, and grabbed a razzberry.

I was getting ready to give Gastly the berry,

_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" _I heard a voice shout from behind.

I whirled around to see Candela, Blanche, Spark, and Professor Willow running up the hill.

Candela approached the girl, her yellow eyes full of anger.

"VERA! I thought I told you to stop bullying new trainers! I got word from others you were harassing one of the new trainers!" She yelled. "I told you one more strike, and you were DONE. Explain yourself." She yelled, her yellow eyes filled with fire. I guess all the memes were true about Candela's anger.

I felt kind of bad for the girl, but she did kind of deserve it and went a little overboard with her attitude. I took a deep breath.

"Candela, I-" Vera started.

"Candela, it's my fault." I interrupted, blankly.

Everyone turned to me, and Vera gave me a confused look.

Candela turned onto me. "Luckey.. why?" She asked, beginning to calm down a bit. Spark and Blanche flinched behind her.

"I found this Gastly in the fenced in area, and wanted to battle it to see what it could do. But because I don't actually know how to battle; I asked Vera to battle with me to make sure I was okay and I got down the basics. We got a little competitive with eachother, but she really helped me." I said, thinking up a lie quickly. "She's a hero, really" I looked over at her, and winked slightly.

Vera looked back at me, and then looked at the ground. She looked like she felt really bad.

Blanche looked at me, then looked over at the Gastly, A shocked expression came over her face. "Wait, wait, wait!" Blanche said loudly and stepped forward, taking control of the conversation. "You battled with THAT Gastly?" She asked, her eyes wide.

I held out my hand with the Razzberry in it, and fed the berry to the Gastly. "Well, yeah…" I said. I smiled over at the Gastly. "He did a great job too, he's very strong." I looked up at him, and he did his normal big mean smile.

"But no one could battle or train with him; he's unbreakable!" Blanche exclaimed, her hand flying to her forehead. She was truly baffled.

Spark smiled. "Hey that means she's a natural. She is from Lavender Town, after all." He said, and winked at me.

I allowed myself a small smile. "Thank you.." I said, hesitantly.

Blanche looked at me, and then back at the Gastly. She did a half smile. "Luckey. You just became the trainer of one hard-headed Gastly." She said.

I got excited. "Really?!" I said in excitement. "Are you sure?" I asked Blanche.

Blanche nodded. "You saved my Vaporeon's life. Gastly deserves to be with someone who keeps him happy, and you're the only one I've seen that could do that. Consider him a present from me." She said, giving a lighthearted smile.

I then looked up at the Gastly, and then I remembered how unhappy he was cooped up in the fence and how much he wanted to be free. I then remembered how he was when Blanche was examining him.

"Why don't you try catching him?" Blanche said, interrupting my thoughts.

I took a deep breath. "Thank you, Blanche." I finally said. "But, I don't think this Gastly is meant to have a trainer. He looked so unhappy in that fenced area, and even more unhappy in your research room. I don't think he'd be much happier in a Pokeball. When I was battling with him, I felt… free," I said, looking up at him. "So if it's okay with you.. that's how I'd like him to stay." I could feel a tear forming in my eye. I really wanted to keep this Gastly, but I knew he would be unhappy.

"Well, I'll be." Professor Willow said, looking surprised and in awe.

"Wow." Candela said. "We don't come across trainers like you often." She said, looking genuinely amazed.

Spark sniffled a little. "That was so beautiful!" He exclaimed, tears running down his cheek.

"Very well." Blanche said, bowing her head.

I looked up at the Gastly. "You're free now, buddy." I said to him. "Be free, my friend." I waved at him, a tear forming in my eye.

The Gastly looked at me, and then looked into the distance in the trees. I saw him float further in the distance. He turned around to look at me one last time. "Gastly!" He said to me, and then turned back around; disappearing into the treeline.

"Goodbye, buddy." I said, waving into the treeline with a tear running down my face.

Spark came to my side. "Are you gonna be okay, Luckey?" He asked me, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "There'll be other Gastlys and Ghost types," I said. "That Gastly was too special though. He didn't deserve to be unhappy. No pokemon does. Some are just too wild." I said, wiping a tear from my cheek with my finger.

Professor Willow and the others joined my side. "You still have yet to pick out a starter. If you like Ghost types, I have a few waiting for beginning trainers." He said.

I nodded and smiled. "Okay." I said. I was still trying to make the best out of this. I was really going to miss Gastly, but I knew I was doing the best for him in the long run.


End file.
